The Fate That Binds Us
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: INCOMPLETE Now that the gang's all back in their own time and Byakuran's defeated, they all just go on with their lives as usual. Unfortunately, they all forgot one crucial thing -just because they defeated the Future Byakuran and sealed his powers didn't mean that he didn't still exist. Yes, in their time, Byakuran still lives -so, when Shoichi sees him again, he freaks. But will
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Fate That Binds Us**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Dedicated to Irie Shouichi & Byakuran, just cuz I think they're meant for each other.

**Summary**: (Takes Place After Future Arc) Everyone is back in their own time, and Byakuran is goes on and Irie retains his memories of Alternate Futures -but they have all forgotten one Crucial thing...

In their time, Byakuran still lives. So when Irie sees him once again, he freaks.

But will Byakuran remember everything as he has before? Or will Irie be able to avoid contact with the not-yet dangerous man? And just _why_ does Irie's avoidance of the violet-eyed man only serve to make the other even more curious of the red-head?

Could it be his dormant ability...? Or just the Thread of Fate...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, Futuristic/Sci-Fi (I suppose), General, Fantasy, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi

* * *

...It has been years since the Vongola defeated the Future Byakuran and returned to the past and everyone is 'happy', even Irie and Spanner. Spanner left the past Irie a note to give his past self when they meet again in High School, and Irie promises to give it to him.

But they have all forgotten the most crucial thing -Byakuran still exists...

* * *

It's been a week since Irie started at the Engineering University. He'd long since given up becoming a Musician, and was now working hard for a degree in mechanics.

He planned to join the Vongola (again) once he had, though he was technically already part of it. He has yet to find Spanner at the University (they ended up going to the same high school but didn't talk much at first. They're somewhat friends now though. ^^), but considering that he only knew the other was applying here, he was sure he would find him eventually.

Probably at a Robotics Campaign or something to the like...

Right now... He was just outside on campus, walking back to the dorms from his last class which had been a lecture, today, when he freezes...

* * *

Shoichi froze when he saw the familar shock of white hair, chill going down his spine when the other turned to talk to someone, and he saw his familiar violet-eyes...

_Byakuran..._

Almost immediately he turned and walked the other way -he had to get away from him!

As soon as he thought he was far enough away, he took a deep breath, his mind in turmoil.

How could this be? He thought, why was Byakuran here? Didn't the tenth defeat him in the fu-

He paused, a chill running down his spine at a sudden realization...

The Future... They had defeated the _future_ Byakuran...

But _this_ Bykuran still existed! He almost groaned, feeling the stomachache coming on...

He gasped, clutching his stomach as he supported himself against the wall, sliding down into the shadows...

Oh gawd...

* * *

Violet eyes caught sight of red at the edge of his vision, and turned. He watched the pale-looking red-haired youth hurry away, looking sick. Curiousity appeared in his eyes, as he tried to place a vague sense of Deja Vu...

"Oy, Ku-chan, you listenin'?" asked a male with an Osaka (country) dialect, waving a hand in front of the man's face.

"Hmn~? Oh, Kin-chan... Sorry, but uhm... you'll have to tell me later~" he said, smiling before he made his getaway.

"Oy, kora! Ku-chan... Ku-chan!" he exclaimed, and sighed when the violet eyed man got too far to hear. "That dummy... Our project's due next week, and classes are changing soon..." he muttered before shaking his head as he walked away.

It was useless to go after him now...

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" asked a familiar voice, and the red head looked up -in shock- into concerned and friendly violet eyes...

"Eh?" He almost slipped and said the other's name before he remembered that the other had not met him 'yet'. "Ah... I-I'm fine..." he said, though it was quite obvious he was not, especially the way he was clutching his stomach, but instead of denying it further he decided to just make it all seem normal -it was... kind of, for he usually only got these stomachaches when overly frustrated/stressed or when he hate something really bad...

"It -This happens all the time," he said, trying to smile at the other though he was obviously failing.

"Eh~" said the violet-eyed man, looking even more concerned.

Uh-oh... he thought. It seemed that his play hadn't worked.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked, as Shou tried to remember that at this point he had not turned 'evil' yet, and was still an all-around good guy.

"N-No... thank you," he said, struggling to keep himself composed and calmed, as he forced himself to get up. "I think I can manage..." he said before trailing off as if he didn't know the other's name.

Of course he knew. "Uhm... What's your name?" he asked, trying to look curious, but the pain wasn't helping his act very much.

The other smiled, "Byakuran, what about you?" he asked, straightening as well, since he had had to lean to talk to him.

"You- Ugh... Shouichi" he said, faking a pained look before he messed up too bad, "Irie Shouichi," he said. He had been surprised when Byakuran didn't know his name. He had figured that by now the other would have remembered...

* * *

Byakuran had followed the shock of red hair at a distance, unsure as to why he felt he had to follow this man, but unable to help it at the same time...

There was just something about him...

Besides, he looked like he had been sick...

And following him had proved the theory true -none of the people around them seemed to notice though...

He had been genuinely concerned when the other had tried to pass it off as normal. Either way that wasn't good, in his mind. If it was normal the other could be sick, but if not, then it was still bad since he might had caught something and become sick.

"You know... maybe I should help you anyways..." he said, as the other took on an alarmed look that made him curious -what secret was he hiding...? He wondered.

"N-No, Really, I'm fine!" he said, standing up so quickly that he staggered and had to grip the wall. "But thank you anyways," he said, before hurrying off...

Byakuran watched him go for a while with interest...

He had gone white as a sheet when he had appeared, but perhaps that could have been his sickness...

He doubted it though, and followed the other at a distance...

Just in case.

* * *

Irie barely managed to get to his dorm, opening the dorm room with his key, and somehow closing and locking it before he collapsed, unaware of his stalker -he had felt so bad(as in sick).

He had been lucky to get a single room -all the others had been filled because of so many people moving in, but somehow he had ended up one of the few with a single room..

He groaned, turning from his stomach to lay on his side for a while, catching his breath before turning again to lay on his back, arms and legs spread as if he had run a marathon.

He might as well have, considering how he had felt at the time.

Now though, he was calm, and was starting to feel a little better -until he thought of something...

What if Byakuran had followed him here? But he almost immediately dismissed it.

Nonsense. He would have noticed, he was sure.

For now though, he thought as he forced himself to get up, he was going to rest for a while. The stress of meeting Byakuran -again- and the build-up of it from the three days he had spent with no sleep was starting to catch up to him.

And though he only planned to sleep until dinner -his stress got the better of him, and he ended up sleeping til noon...

Lucky for him, it was the weekend -though he would be quite dismayed when he woke up the next day...

* * *

Byakuran smiled as he watched the other close the door...

So that was where he lived, he thought. And judging from his ID that was hanging around his neck, he was an Engineer student -of course, all the students there were Engineering students, but he might have been from off campus...

Irie Shoichi... he mused. He seemed to be quite an interesting fellow -he had noticed the other's slip, but had ignored it, letting the other think he had missed it, and his fake act. He had seen through it, of course, since it had not been very convincing seeing how he had been before...

"_You-_" he had started to say something...

But what...? Byakuran was determined to find out what the other could be hiding -of course, a normal person would have shrugged it all off and left him alone...

But Byakuran wasn't all that normal -especially considering that he had stalked the other home so skillfully, even if it had been out of 'concern'...

But at the moment, more important to Byakuran, was how interesting this would all be... At the moment, he lived in a bungalow with a few of his friends, and they had been trying to figure out how to make more space anyways...

This could be convenient, he thought, his lips slipping into a smile as he thought...

It seemed that the Dorms would have a new student to house soon...

* * *

**A/N**: Short, yes, I know. But this is only teh beginning~

At the start, though, I had only been planning to do a one-shot...

But it ended up turning into this, as you can see. XP

I have no idea how I'll keep not only this and my other KHR fic going, but I'll need to update some of my other stories as well... -sweats-

Well, I just couldn't give up on this, though... So I'll figure out a way! -fire of passion burns in eyes-

-sighs- I just hope I can do this story justice... I mean, I think I may have messed up already...

But Any Critique is welcome! ^^ So R&R please people! XD

And if you have time, do check out "Life's Lessons" (which is due for a title change, honestly) my other KHR fic which definately has more chapters than this, and possibly some of my other fics depending on what other series you read/watch. ^^

Really the only reason I put this up was 1) I couldn't stop thinking about it. And 2) Even if I did want to put it in my LL story, it would be FOREVER before we got to the future Arc.

I haven't even started the Varia Arc! (D8) Although I should be getting into it soon...

As soon as I figure out whether I'll be doing certain "ST"s yet... (if you don't now what ST stands for it stands for "Special Target" and if you don't know what that's for, check out mah story~ XP)

Well, for now, that's all. But I should be updating soon...

Eventually. (Update: Just realized I made a mistake somewhere -will fix it now. Well, it has been fixed. XP)


	3. Chapter 2

**The Fate That Binds Us**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Dedicated to Irie Shouichi & Byakuran, just cuz I think they're meant for each other.

**Summary**: (Takes Place After Future/TYL Arc) Everyone is back in their own time, and Byakuran is goes on and Irie retains his memories of Alternate Futures -but they have all forgotten one Crucial thing...

In their time, Byakuran still lives. So when Irie sees him once again, he freaks.

But will Byakuran remember everything as he has before? Or will Irie be able to avoid contact with the not-yet dangerous man? And just _why_ does Irie's avoidance of the violet-eyed man only serve to make the other even more curious of the red-head?

Could it be his dormant ability...? Or just the Thread of Fate...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, Futuristic/Sci-Fi (I suppose), General, Fantasy, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own KHR... /sighs/ Though I wish...

* * *

It had not taken much for Byakuran to get a spot in one of the dorms, but it _had_ taken a bit of string-pulling to get a room even remotely close to Shoichi's.

Apparently the second space in the male's dorm was reserved by some other person named Spanner, who had already payed for room and board, and had a half-scholarship for the college, seeing as Irie had gotten the full scholarship. (h-s means he has to pay part of the tuition but not all)

Byakuran was impressed.

But of course, in the end, Byakuran got quite lucky, for a someone living right across the hall from Shioichi 'conveniently' could no longer pay room and board, and so had had to move out if they had wanted to continue learning at the University.

It was quite convenient too, if he wanted to see if the other was, er... 'up to' anything.

Also, quite 'lucky' for him, Irie's neighboring dorm-mate had had to go home (apparently a family member had died) and had needed someone to look after his 'pet', which was officially an 'experimental animal' but really, everyone knew it was a pet.

A smart one though. Byakuran was the lucky winner of a lot to take care of it, and so he had an extra set of keys to that room too, as well as an excuse -to check up on the rat, or whatever it was.

Two birds with one stone~

Of course, Shoichi had yet to realize this, and Spanner had yet to appear (though for some reason his attendance was fine) despite having payed for room and board...

So now, Byakuran was bored, so he decided to take a look at the 'pet', and see if he needed to feed it yet...

* * *

"Ughn..." Shouichi groaned, as he turned on the bed, one hand going up to his head, while the other was still clutching his stomach.

"..." He stared at the clock for a moment before gasping and sitting up, only to have to clutch his poor stomach.

"O-Ow, Ow..." he mumbled, wincing slightly before he got up -slowly- and headed over to the bathroom, washing his face, and basically cleaning up in general.

He couldn't BELIEVE he'd slept so late! He thought, mind in turmoil, before he felt a chill, remembering why he had gone back so early anyways.

Byakuran... He thought, nearly dropping his toothbrush, though luckily, he caught it...

Albeit with some toothpaste now stuck to his hand.

He groaned...

Oh gawd... At least it was the weekend though, he thought.

He could just stay in for the rest of the weekend. He had some food (snacks) and enough water to last him until dinner the next day at least.

Well, he was planning to go to the market anyways as well as stop by the post office for mail...

If he remembered correctly, the package from his mom should be arriving soon...

He sighed, cleaning up once more before he decided to take a shower, then change into a t-shirt and jeans to work on a few more projects he was in the middle of...

* * *

While Byakuran was looking into the cage, and feeding the animal, teasing it really, as he put the food in one by one, he heard the shower turn on next door.

Ah... Sho-chan (he had already started calling him that in his head) was taking a shower was he? He thought, grinning, as he dropped the rest of the food into the cage, and closed it, before walking over to the wall...

Uhm... there! he thought, listening, now he knew where the other's bathroom was -well, the general area anyways, he thought, before grinning, and grabbing a bag of marshmellows he'd brought with him, to snack on -after he washed his hands of course.

Then walked out of the room towards his own.

Oh how he wished he was a fly on the boy's wall right now~ * He was sure it'd be fun to play around with the boy, but...

No, not now... Not yet, he thought...

Not yet...

* * *

* Reference to "Fly on the Wall" by TaTu. It's really creepy how like Byakuran it would be. XP

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. Couldn't figure out how to get this chapter moving.. DX

So I decided to end this here, since I'm sure there are people waiting for updates. Haha...

I really am obssessed with KHR aren't I...? /sweats then sighs/ Oh well, I don't mind~ XD

I love it~ Fufu-...

DARNIT! STUPID PINEAPPLE HEAD AND HIS ADDICTING LAUGH! /wails/ DX

Ahem! In any case, R&R please! XD Things will get better -promise.

I know how I want the story to go, I just gotta figure out how to get it to a certain point... XP

Suggestions would be nice... If I do use it, though -of course I'll give credit! ^^


End file.
